1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel and advantageous arrangement for stabilizing the head and neck of a patient, usually an injured person, placed on a backboard.
2. Prior Art
Various patient support backboards, both upper body boards and full body stretchers, have been proposed heretofore in which straps stabilize the patient's body by holding it against the backboard. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,656, head straps on the backboard are supplemented by laterally adjustable head restraints which engage the patient's head on opposite sides.